kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
First Live: Golden Speed
is the twelfth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1986, Yuri demands to know why Shima chooses Jiro to become Ixa's user, reminding him that the Ixa System is all she has left of her mother. But Shima, though he sympathizes, explains that Ixa is for all humanity and not a tool for one person's revenge. After Jiro states that he will keep the Ixa System, a maddened Yuri runs off in a huff with thoughts of quitting the Organization. Later, she finds Otoya and goes on a date with him, running him ragged before he leaves out of not liking Yuri's new attitude. Intent to get the Yuri he loves back, Otoya begs the Ixa from Jiro before Yuri arrives to beg for the Ixa System herself. After hearing Yuri's reasons, Jiro refuses to give Ixa to her as he collapses to Yuri and Otoya's shock. Once at the hospital, Shima reveals that Jiro's condition is the result of the Ixa prototype's flaws. Though still weak from the strain, Jiro pleads Yuri to aid him, intent on destroying the Fangire Race until the Ixa suit is perfected enough for Yuri herself to use. In 2008, after being injured in his fight against Ixa, Wataru washes up on shore where Ryo, the Spider Fangire, happens to be at. Ryo tries to kill Kiva while he was unconscious, but runs off in fright when Kiva starts to move before he loses consciousness. During this time, Keisuke reports his success at defeating Kiva to Shima, as well as suggest to recruit more Fangire Hunters to aid them. With his elbow wounded from the fight, Wataru is unable to play bass for Kengo. Kengo is curious about the injury until Keisuke arrives and notices a bruise on Wataru's shoulder, bandaging it before scolding Kengo for his loud music. However, Keisuke's bad mood worsens when he encounters Ryo, who reveals that Kiva still lives. Ryo then goes after Megumi again, managing to attract Kiva's attention. Once Kiva arrives to fight the Spider Fangire, Keisuke becomes Ixa and joins the fray with the Spider Fangire running away. Though still injured, Kiva uses the Buroon Fuestle to summon Buroon, who combines with the Machine Kivaa to create Buroon Booster and battles Ixa along the highway. After being defeated by Kiva, Keisuke become mentally unstable. Later, with Megumi taking his place as the bass player, Wataru is made the lead singer of IKEMENS as he sings "Destiny's Play." Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Burst Mode Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 9, . *'''Viewership: 7.1% *"First Live" refers to Kengo and Wataru's "gig". Gig is slang for a musical engagement in which musicians are hired. Originally coined in the 1920s by jazz musicians, the term, short for the word "engagement", now refers to any aspect of performing such as assisting with performance and attending musical performance. More broadly, the term "gigging" means having paid work, being employed. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Symphony: Ixa, Fist On, Saber Dance: Glassy Melody, Rolling Stone: Door of Dreams and First Live: Golden Speed. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢初ライブ・黄金のスピード｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢初ライブ・黄金のスピード｣ Category:Episodes